


The Lotus - a Woman's Prison in the Marvel Universe

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: In this AU of the Marvel Universe, loosely based on the comics continuity, the advancement of technology made Natasha Romanoff's skill set obsolete, but it also gave her an opportunity to make her most depraved dreams come true.If you would like to see it continue, drop a comment with an idea, because I'm not quite sure where to take this story.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Natasha Romanov, Felicia Hardy/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The age of superspies was over. When almost anything could be hacked, when highly advanced artificial intelligence could analyze data and find criminal patterns at the speed of light and when infiltrations could be done with a drone the size of a fly while a telepath dove into the mind of any suspect, there just wasn't anything for a superspy to do in the field that someone couldn't do better or with much less of a risk.  
  
Even if that superspy was Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow.  
  
Rodgers and a few of the others wanted her to remain with SHIELD, but sitting behind a desk while the others had all of the fun wasn't in her plans. At least in this job, there was always a way to have some... entertainment at a moment's notice, and it wasn't hard to convince Stark and some of the most realistic ones that a special prison demanded a special woman in charge.  
  
That prison was called the Lotus, and that's how she found herself at her office on the top floor of the newly built building. The prison was constructed like a pyramid, with the top floor being reserved for Natasha's office and her personal quarters, the second floor for the administrative offices and quarters and the other 3 floors being cellblocks, the inmates separated by their behavior.  
  
How Felicia Hardy found herself on her knees, with her tits out, on the floor of the warden's office eating out Natasha was a simpler, shorter story. The Black Cat was caught by a SHIELD patrol and couldn't flirt her way out of jail time. Once she arrived at the Lotus, Natasha had given her a choice: work under her as an assistant or go to prison with some of the biggest supervillains around.  
  
She didn't expect the offer to be so literal, and she also didn't expect the former Avenger to be so insatiable and twisted. How could she know that an Avenger was also an experienced lesbian dominatrix?  
  
So Felicia could do nothing but play with her own sensitive tits as she pleased Natasha, because she always knew that as soon as her boss was done with her work it was _Bend over the Black Cat and fuck her raw time_ and it would be easier if she was already wet. Not that the Black Widow had any difficulty making her lose her mind with earth-shattering orgasm, the woman certainly knew how to fuck.  
  
Right now, she was lapping up all the arousal in the Widow's pink pussy while her superior worked the holoscreens on her desk, Felicia's job being making the boring administrative work more tolerable for the stunning redhead. She had learned how to read every whimper and moan, every twitch and spasm in her body, to know when to slow down and when to speed up to make her boss cum.  
  
When Natasha relaxed, breathing a contented sigh, Felicia knew what time it was and slipped a finger inside her warm, wet core. Strong, shapely thighs closed around her head making sure that even if she wanted to, there was no going away until her boss was satisfied.  
  
"Mmmm... my little whore is going to make me cum... ohhh fuuuck... such a hot tongue on my bitch..."  
  
The name-calling made her blush, both from anger and what it stirred deep inside of her, and Felicia pushed a second finger inside and curled them, hitting Natasha's sweet spot while her tongue worked on the Black Widow's sensitive bud.  
  
"Fuuuuck.... ohhh shit, I'm cumming!!!"  
  
Dutifully swallowing all of Natasha's discharge, Felicia looked up to see her boss' rack jiggle as the Black Widow squirmed in the afterglow of her orgasm, a sight that not-so-secretly always made her insanely aroused. Natasha ran her fingers through Felicia's white mane, a gesture of appreciation that the underling hated, because it was only meant to condition her.  
  
Felicia hated it specially because it worked. As soon as Natasha rolled back her chair a little and gave space for her to get up on her feet, the Black Cat did so, heart thumping in her chest and wetness soaking the crotch of her uniform even as she feigned annoyance, crossing her arms beneath her obscene chest in an unconscious offering.  
  
"Can I do anything else for you today, Warden?" Felicia said with venom, trying to mask her anxiety, but Natasha had come to know her to well to fall for any tricks.  
  
"Are we really going to do this little theatre every day?" The Black Widow said, rolling her eyes. ""We both know that I'm going to fuck your ass now and that you will cum your brains out, so cut the charade, lose the uniform and bend over."  
  
The uniform they both wore was nothing more than a skintight jumpsuit with a zipper in front, similar to the one Natasha wore on the field. The Black Widow watched amused as Felicia unzipped the rest of it and shimmied out of it, her large rack wobbling with the motion even as the pair's owner sneered in anger and disgust.  
  
Of course, that didn't stop Natasha from also tossing her uniform aside before reaching in her drawer for a suitably large strap-on and some lube. One raise of her eyebrow was all it took for Felicia to assume the position that had become intimately familiar for her in the last couple of months: feet shoulder apart, thick ass thrusted out, back with an enticing arch while gripping the edge of the desk.  
  
Natasha teased Felicia by grinding the toy against the entrance to her pussy, one hand holding her head down while the other gripped her hips. "The sooner you embrace your role as my stress relief toy the happier you will be, you know?"  
  
"Just fuck me already..."  
  
"Eager, aren't you?" Natasha said, slipping one finger into Felicia's well-trained cunt. The Black Cat's breath hitched with the intrusion, making Natasha chuckle. "Your body is telling the truth, so why lie to me?"  
  
She didn't get an answer out of Felicia, the Black Cat resorting to biting her lip to avoid crying out in pleasure. It didn't matter for Natasha, because the rush of dominating another woman is what she got off on, and seeing her assistant teether in the edge between complete surrender and whatever was left of her dignity only added to her thrill.  
  
Pushing inch after inch of hard rubber into Felicia's tight asshole, Natasha could easily read the pain becoming pleasure and acceptance with every twitch, every slight move of her body. She fucked Felicia like a cheap whore, forcing her body against the desk and making her ass jiggle obscenely with every thrust.  
  
Tits grinding painfully against the solid wood, Felicia was starting to lose the battle against her mind as her body betrayed her. Her asshole felt like it was on fire, her butt stung from the repeated pounding and her back ached, but her pussy gushed and moans of pleasure spit forth from her lip.  
  
"See? You are nearly cumming again, and so easily at that! Why not just admit you are my little lesbian bitch?"  
  
Slapping Felicia's thick, jiggling ass for emphasis, Natasha enjoyed the defeated silence of her subordinate that was only broken by her whimpers and moans. In the first few days she fucked her, the Black Cat protested against the warden's accusations, claiming that _she was not a slut, she just had no choice_ , but now Felicia just stood there, taking the fake cock in a quiet shame.  
  
Though she didn't think fucking a gorgeous, big-titted bitch would ever get boring, Felicia's almost silence didn't sit well with her. The Black Widow thought it was awfully rude of her to not, at least, thank her for all of the wonderful orgasms so she decided to amp up her pleasure, bending forward to push her own gigantic funbags into Felicia's back while sliding one hand to tease her clit while she pulled on her hair with the other.  
  
"Talk to me, bitch. Consider it an order from your superior." Natasha whispered in Felicia's ear, the white-haired bombshell shivering as the hot breath tickled her ear.  
  
Overwhelmed by the physical sensations, Felicia had no choice but to admit her true feelings. "Just shut-up and fuck me... fuck me like you own my ass, you bitch..."  
  
"Oh, I do own your ass." Natasha replied, a wicked smile on her face. "And you won't be able to walk out of my office when I'm done with you."  
  
"Prove it..."  
  
Natasha didn't answer, going into overdrive as she pounded Felicia with all of her enhanced strength. She held her subordinate close against her, taking in all of her body, her scent, thoroughly dominating her in every sense. "Fuuuck, fuck fuck.... oh shiiiit I'm cumming!" Felicia shouted as she tipped over the edge of an orgasm, coating Natasha's hands in her fluids.  
  
"Get on your back". Natasha ordered, pulling out. Felicia took a moment to regain her breath before obeying, looking up at her boss with the smoldering eyes only a fresh fucked woman could make. The Black Widow ran her fingers appreciatively through Felicia's perfect hourglass figure, from her generous soft breasts, her small waist to her wide hips.  
  
"Again with the teasing... can you go back to the fucking already?"  
  
"Don't forget who is the boss here," Natasha said, and she pinched and pulled both of Felicia's sensitive nipples for good measure. "Beg for it, bitch."  
  
"Fuck you..."  
  
Natasha smiled ironically as she grinded the toy against Felicia's wet pussylips. "That's no way to talk to your superior... I know I thought you better than that..."  
  
The Black Widow kept teasing her subordinate, coating the fake shaft in her fluids while she played with her nipples. Both knew Felicia would cave in, as she did every day, but that didn't make it any less fun for Natasha to see the conflicting emotions on her face, the grim determination slowly but surely turning into scorching hot desire.  
  
"Fine." Felicia huffed, "Please... wreck my pussy, mistress Natasha..."  
  
"Hmmm... good enough... for now."  
  
With that said, Natasha pushed the hard rubber cock deep into Felicia's eager pussy in a single thrust. She absolutely loved fucking busty sluts like this, on their backs so that their tits could bounce around for her to enjoy, and few had as generous of a bust than the Black Cat.  
  
One of those, however, had just opened the door and was watching the spectacle with a smile on her face: Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, better known as Psylocke, her head of security.  
  
The british woman with a killer, hourglass japanese body brought a finger to her purple-painted lips and asked for silence from Natasha, who just rolled her eyes thinking that there was no need for quiet, Felicia could barely think straight.  
  
And she was right, the Black Cat had her eyes rolling to the back of her head while she played with her own tits, repeatedly cumming her brains out. All pretense of not enjoying being fucked like a cheap whore forgotten, she was too lost in lust to do anything but moan and ask Natasha to _keep on fucking her just like that_ to notice Psylocke unzipping her bodysuit.  
  
Felicia only noticed they weren't alone when she was suddenly yanked on the table so that her head hung off of it, the shock bringing her back to reality and to the delicious looking slit now hovering over her face.  
  
"Better eat up if you want to breath."  
  
With powerful thighs closing around her skull, Felicia had no choice but to obey. Thankfully, she had had become quite adept at the art of using her tongue to make women cum over the last couple of months, so she reached around and dug her fingers into Psylocke's tight ass to bring her even closer and got to work.  
  
"Ohh, you've been training her well..." Elizabeth said, feeling Felicia's tongue go deep inside of her pussy, touching all of the right spots. "And so eager too!"  
  
"You know you are welcome to her anytime. I am nothing if not generous."  
  
Felicia tried to protest, to say that she was not Natasha's to give, but a face full of delicious asian-british ass all her words were muffled and turned to whimpers of pain and pleasure as Psylocke crushed her sensitive tits and began to ride her face, thanks to Black Widow's suggestion.  
  
She did not want to have a toe-curling, eye-rolling orgasm, but her body didn't care about what she wanted and she came several times while trapped between two gorgeous, busty women, enduring several bouts of humiliating, unwanted pleasure. During the painful, if immensely enjoyable ordeal, she even made Psylocke fill her mouth with her girlcum, more from the pleasure of dominating her than anything she did with her tongue.  
  
The Black was used and abused for as long as Natasha wanted, but eventually the Black Widow pulled out of her now gaping cunt, tired of her increasingly motionless body, and sat back on her comfortable office chair. "Good job today, Felicia. You can go now."  
  
It takes a while for Felicia to regain her senses and get off the table, utterly exhausted and too ashamed of herself to do anything but quietly zip up her catsuit, with no regards to how sticky and dirty her curvaceous body was, and leave with head hanged low.  
  
That left Natasha and Elizabeth alone, the Black Widow sitting back on her chair with her strap-on proudly standing straight up. "I take it you are here for the final security briefing of the day."  
  
With just the two of them, Psylocke could let her mask drop. "Yes, mistress Natasha." She said, falling to her knees and bending over to kiss the redhead's feet as a submissive greeting. "There were no incidents today."  
  
"I see. Good job, Betsy." Natasha said, holding back a chuckle at how Psylocke perked up from the simple compliment. Of all employees at the Lotus, Psylocke was the one that broke the fastest, her mind frayed from all of the issues that stemmed from her years with the X-Men and all of their variants.  
  
All the unending conflict, her experiences switching bodies and the scars Mojo left on her psyche made her ripe for a powerful authority figure like Natasha to dominate. Once the Black Widow offered her a stable and important job, she was quick to accept, and some wine and flirtation was all it took for her to spread her long legs to the redhead.  
  
After that, a couple of daily assfuckings was all it took for her to pour out her heart and soul to Natasha, and a couple more for it all to be replaced by complete obedience to the Black Widow. Obedience that was always rewarded, and the warden stepped on the back of Psylocke's head to ascertain dominance before speaking.  
  
"What do you want for a prize?"  
  
"Let me ride you, mistress. I know you love to see me do so, and I want nothing more than bringing a smile to your face."  
  
Natasha put her hands behind her head and rolled her eyes. "I should stop spoiling you so. Come and fuck yourself for me."  
  
Elizabeth wasted no time in climbing on Natasha's lap, feet planted firmly on the sided of the leather chair, and plunged herself down onto the fake shaft in a single, fluid motion, that sent her round, heavy tits almost smacking against her own chin. Her pussy gripped the hard rubber as if it was a real dick as she came instantly, moaning in the sweet way only japanese women could.  
  
There was no lover's embrace, no tenderness, as Elizabeth gave her mistress a show, impaling herself over and over again on the hard rubber cock. She shouted to the heavens her pleasure, moaning loudly as her purple hair started sticking to her sweat-covered body. Her body exuded sex in every sense, tits bouncing around and smacking against each other with a satisfying clap, the sound only overshadowed by the one made when her thick ass met Natasha's hips.  
  
The X-Men turned prison guard fucked herself to exhaustion, which was quite a long while considering her training, and when Elizabeth felt her legs start to give out, she dismounted and leaned against the desk, breathless and absolutely stunning in her condition of a well-fucked woman.  
  
"I'm... satisfied... mistress..."  
  
"Good." Natasha said, rising to her feet and unfastening the strap-on. "But I'm not."  
  
In a single, swift motion, the Black Widow shoved the slick toy down Psylocke's throat, the asian-british bombshell coughing and gagging at the sudden intrusion. She then threw her sex slave on the ground, holding her waist up and with legs spread eagle, and positioned herself as to grind their womanhoods together in a powerful, dominating piledriver position.  
  
"Fucking bitch... are you feeling good as I use your gaping pussy to get off?" Natasha gnarled. "You are such a hot piece of ass... but that is all that you are... fuuuuck... I only keep you around because of your tits... mmmmm... "  
  
The russian tribbed her sex slave with a furious passion, her accent becoming thicker in the heat of things. "I should... just throw you in a cell... ohhhhh... you've seen what our prisoners do with newcomers..."  
  
Elizabeth could do nothing but moan against the toy lodged deep into her throat, begging with her eyes for her mistress to cum together. Because being used like this, treated like a sex rag and verbally abused, that was what she learned to love and to crave. But the Black Widow was not a kind mistress, and took a great delight in slowing and speeding up her grinding in order to keep them both from cumming too soon.  
  
"I've trained sluts like you for decades... but few were as easy to break as you... mmmm... ohhh... you were always... just a slut... looking for someone to put you in place..." Natasha's breath became labored, her peak fast approaching. "I bet... that somewhere in your fucked-up head... you even love me..."  
  
She punctuated her words by spitting squarely on Psylocke's face, the mutant cumming like a geyser at the humiliation, Natasha soon following suit because the physical sensation and the sheer thrill at looking down at Elizabeth's perfect, defeated and humiliated face was too much for even her to bear.  
  
"Nasty bitch..." Letting her hips go, she reached down and pulled off the strap-on from Elizabeth's once tight throat, who took large gulps of air to regain her breath. "I'll bet you didn't have enough..."  
  
"No, mistress..." Psylocke answered, her voice raspy from sucking the rubber cock for so long. "Mess me up more, please..."  
  
Natasha obliged by sitting her big, round russian ass on her face. "Eat my ass, slut... get in there nice and deep..."  
  
Psylocke was, of course, more than happy to obey. There were few things she loved more than tasting her mistress and she worked her tongue into overdrive, rimming the Black Widow furiously. She couldn't breathe properly, and her ears were muffled by the russian's powerful thighs, so in that moment all of her world consisted of her mistress, of making her feel good at any cost.  
  
The moans and the words of both insult and encouragement didn't reach her ears, she couldn't see how Natasha was teasing her own tits, almost losing herself in pleasure, but she could feel her butthole clenching around her tongue, her intoxicating scent as she made her cum twice in quick succession. Elizabeth herself came, just knowing that she made her mistress cum enough to trigger another draining orgasm from her.  
  
She was spent, consciousness beginning to fade as Natasha rose to her feet, and all she could offer was a dumb smile to her mistress. Natasha looked down at her sex slave, prodding her in the tits with her foot. "How are you this tired already? Where did all of your training go?"  
  
"I'm sorry... mistress..."  
  
"Never mind... the work hours are over anyway..." Natasha spoke in a dismissive, callous tone that sent shivers up Elizabeth's spine. "You can stay in my office, just don't forget to lock it up before you go."  
  
Psylocke could only nod in agreement. She wanted to be fucked even more, with no regards to her own well-being, but she had learned not to question a order, so she just stood on the cold floor, resting and watching and Natasha cleaned herself up with some tissues that were discarded on top of her before getting dressed in her skintight uniform and leaving.  
  
"Oh, and I'll be taking this home with me." Natasha said, bundling up Psylocke's uniform and tucking it beneath her arm before leaving. It was a shame to leave a naked, scorching hot beauty alone in her office, but her wide grin didn't leave her face as she made her way to the portal that connected the outside world to the negative zone.  
  
_The age of superspies is truly over..._ Natasha mused as she walked... _But my empire is just beginning..._  
  
FIN


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***New chapter is up, featuring Storm of the X-Men. Apologies if i botch anyones character.

_Come and see me again, or I'll leak this video all over the internet. You have a reputation to look after, being admired by so many women... What would happen if they saw the real you?  
_  
  
 _BW_  
  
The skies above the mansion clouded abruptly as Ororo Munroe tried to hold back her anger. She knew she should denounce Natasha for what she was: a perverted, manipulative sexual abuser. Many would stand with her, helping in the difficult battle to bring the truth to light.  
  
Of course, she also knew many more would just see what they wanted to see: a powerful, hot black mutant woman being dominated and fucked like a cheap slut. So much hate and filth would be thrown her way, and Ororo wasn't sure she could handle it.  
  
But first, she decided to know what she was working with, and opened the attached video file. Ororo leaned back on her bed, earbuds safely tucked in, and pressed play.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The video started with Ororo already naked, tied and with a power-suppressant collar on her neck. She was laying on her back on the cold steel ground of a prison cell, with two redheaded inmates atop of her.  
  
The inmates in question were Mystique, who was sitting on Ororo's face, the ebony queen's mouth tight against her pussy, and Madelyne Prior who was grinding against her cunt forcefully. To anyone watching without context, it would simply look like a very hot threesome.  
  
They couldn't see the look of anger in her face or hear the threats she made, because while the video had audio, her words were muffled by the pussy in her mouth. Mystique and Madelyne could be heard clearly, the first teasing the ebony queen while the latter were moaning loudly, a crazed and lustful look on her face.   
  
"Why waste all that time fighting when we could have been fucking?" The busty, blue-skinned mutant had asked, arousal surging through her as she pinched Ororo's nipples, adding pain to the humiliation and pleasure. "You are clearly... an eager little slut... oohh fuuck..."  
  
Pleasuring two old enemies was bad enough, but it was worse given that one was a clone of her dear friend Jean Grey. Ororo never fought against them, experienced enough to know she couldn't win, and the pair kept on using her body like a pillow, humping her to fulfill their wicked desires.  
  
Madelyne was the first to cum, crying out in pleasure as her body tensed before the sweet release made her relax. "I should have been arrested sooner... if only I knew I'd get to fuck you..." Madelyne spoke with a voice tinged with madness and lust, fingers digging into Ororo's thigh as she held it tight against her body. "And I know you are enjoying it... I can feel how slick you are..."  
  
Though she knew it was a simple, justified response from her body to the stimulus she was receiving, Ororo was no less ashamed from the pleasure she was feeling. It had been quite some time from the last time she had sex like this, the primal, animalist nature of the rough fucking with a pair of gorgeous, busty women making her feel good even if her mind knew it was wrong.  
  
It wasn't long before she came, arching her back while fireworks went up her spine. Mystique and Madelyne followed soon after, and her mouth was filled by the blue-skinned bombshell's love juices, the smell and taste of her old enemy overwhelming her senses.  
  
Of course, the pair of redheads wouldn't be satisfied with just cummming once. Hellbent on using Ororo for as long as Warden Natasha would let them, they tied her hands over her head to a conveniently placed hook on the ceiling, forcing Storm to stand on her toes.  
  
The pose accentuated her magnificent, big and round ass, a perfect target for all of their frustration. "Now we make you ours, bitch!" Mystique snarled, voice with equal measures of anger and lust, and unleashed a slap on Ororo's buttocks that the mighty heroine yelp in pain and surprise before she could recompose herself.  
  
Madelyne followed suit, her smacks lighter but faster, and she laughed manically watching the soft flesh jiggle at her mercy. Playing around with a hated foe like this was intoxicating, and soon Ororo's large rack was also targeted by the imprisoned villains who slapped the pair around, making them bounce and smack against each other.   
  
The pair was drunk on power, relishing in tormenting their foe, but they wanted more. Mystique and Madelyne wanted to be the ones to break Ororo and just grinding against her and spanking the ebony goddess wasn't enough, no matter how hot she looked while covered in sweat and love juices with a pained look on her gorgeous face.  
  
"If you want to see us really take this bitch down a notch." Madelyne spoke to one of the many cameras monitoring the prison cell. "Let us borrow some of your toys. We will make sure to get her right where you want her!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Storm had to pause the video to regain her composure. She didn't even notice as it was happening but she was definitely aroused, nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt and panties soaked with her juices.   
  
After closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Ororo realized she was no closer in deciding what to do. She skipped a few minutes into the video, steeling her will to see it to the end, and pressed _Play_ again.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The video started back with Ororo in the same position, but with a marked difference: Mystique and Madelyne Prior were sporting huge strap-ons, both villains smacking their fake shafts against her rippling asscheeks as to tease the heroine with the sheer size of the toys about to wreck her holes.  
  
"I'll bet not even that limp-dicked ex-husband of yours is quite this big, right bitch?" Madelyne teased.  
  
Ororo bit her lip, decided not to give in to the cheap provocation, but it was getting hard to keep her mouth shut as the villains repositioned and began grinding the toys against her asshole and pussy.  
  
"Brace yourself, because this will hurt... a lot." Mystique whispered on Ororo's ear before she pressed the toy against her virgin asshole and pushed. The blue-skinned bombshell didn't give any time for Storm to relax or get used to the pain, the ebony goddess feeling herself stretch much more than she thought possible until the villain finally bottomed out.  
  
In front of her, Madelyne watched, with maniac glee in her eyes, the pained expression on Ororo's face. It was almost unbearably hot seeing the powerful mutant hold tears of pain and rage at the anal invasion, and she found herself pulling and pinching her own nipples in arousal. She would need to find someone to mess her up when she was done with her prey, but that was easily arranged.  
  
For now, she had a job to do.  
  
Stepping up to the bound mutant, Madelyne kissed and bit her neck in almost a intimate way before plunging her own toy deep into Ororo's folds, making the ebony queen break her silence at being roughly double-teamed.  
  
"Stop this, please..." Ororo pleaded, voice strained by the constant assault on her intimacy. "I'll help you... get out of here... just stop..."  
  
"Why would we go anywhere, bitch?" Madelyne was the one to answer, pressing her tits against Ororo's. Though she had a big rack, it paled in comparison to the ebony queen's full, round orbs but the sheer sensations it gave her only added to the mad thrill coursing through her veins. "I don't need to conquer the world if I can fuck sluts like you right here!"  
  
Mystique didn't even bother to answer, too intoxicated in brutally buttfucking someone that had been a thorn in her side for so long. A beautiful, curvaceous thorn, one she had dreamed of doing this exact thing with for so long, she would do the most of whatever time the warden would let her have.  
  
Ramming the toy as fast and as hard as she could, Mystique reveled in the pained, defeated grunts of her former enemy. She had fucked and been fucked by enough women since being imprisoned in the Lotus she knew Ororo was on the verge of a mind-breaking orgasm just from the way her body tensed and twitched.  
  
"C'mon, Madelyne, let's give this bitch what she wants!"  
  
The pair hammered at Ororo's holes relentlessly, a cacophony of moans and insults filling the prison cell until all three came in unison. Ororo could only hang her head in shame for her unwanted orgasm as the prisoners kept toying with her to their hearts content.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
There was no need to watch further, Ororo knew exactly how the rest of the video would go: she would get fucked in both holes for at least two more hours, in several positions while cumming shamefully before Psylocke had come to let her go.  
  
It was a natural reaction of her body to reach orgasm during sex, even unwanted sex, but no matter how many would stand by her she knew that a lot of the public would see what they wanted to see, a big-titted, thick-assed black woman being fucked like a bitch. And it was a scorching hot video, Ororo had to admit when she was masturbating to her own sexual assault.   
  
_I'll have to meet Natasha again._ Ororo concluded in her thoughts. _She may have the upper hand, but I'll never submit to her_!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Felicia Hardy, better known as Black Cat, watched Storm's face as she masturbated. The thief turned personal assistant/rugmuncher stared at the live feed thanks to the spyware playing the video had placed in Storm's mobile in disbelief, seeing a woman she admired getting off at seeing herself be raped.  
  
Though she knew what happened at the prison she worked at, so far Felicia had managed to block it from her mind. She went to the prison, fucked and got fucked by Natasha and sometimes Elizabeth, and then went home ignoring everything else. But now, as she kneeled on the carpeted floor of the russian's office by the redhead's side, Felicia could no longer hold back.  
  
"How could you do this to Storm? She is a hero... an inspiration for so many..."  
  
"So it's alright for me to fuck criminals like yourself and for me to let my prison become a den of lesbian sex?" Natasha countered, amused at Felicia's defiance.  
  
"But... you're an Avenger! A hero! I understand punishing us..." Felicia pleaded, looking up to her boss and mistress with eyes full of expectation. "Let her go, please... I'll do anything!"   
  
Rolling her eyes, the Warden let out an amused chuckle. "You will do anything I say no matter what happens to Ororo, dumb bitch."  
  
It was true, no matter how much she was ashamed, Felicia couldn't deny it. But Natasha was in a good mood, seeing her plan go off without a hitch, so she parted her legs in an unspoken order and decided to entertain the curiosity of her precious kitty as she was eaten out.  
  
"I became an Avenger for the same reason I turned this prison into my little lesbian empire." She spoke, her voice laden with self-satisfaction. "Because it is fun. Kicking aliens in the ass, having sluts kneel for me, it's all the same."  
  
Such a simplistic rationale shocked Felicia. She didn't know if she expected a sad backstory or something like that, and anger still boiled inside her at how Natasha had built an empire of rape and degradation for such a dumb reason.   
  
Yet she couldn't do anything to risk her privileged position, so she gently pleasured her boss with her tongue, knowing that Natasha didn't want to cum straight away. She took it slow while the Warden ran her fingers through her white mane, tender yet possessive.  
  
"Hey, if you like her so much, maybe I'll let you have some fun with her."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
It was one week later from the day she received the video that Ororo visited the Lotus once more. This time, there was no doubt about what was going to happen, but she kept her held up high as she went through security and the corridors to Natasha's personal office. The Black Widow may have her body, but never her dignity.  
  
She knocked on the door, but was made to wait for a few minutes before being let in. An obvious ploy to unnerve her, but it wouldn't work. Ororo's determination wouldn't falter that easily. Opening the door and being treated to the splendor of Natasha's nude form, though, made her pause for a moment to not-so-subtly ogle her curves.   
  
"Close the door and your mouth, Ororo." Natasha said, a devilish smirk on her face. "Sit. We have to talk, or rather, I have to talk and you have to listen."  
  
The callous, dismissive tone snapped the ebony queen's trance with her tormentor’s beauty. "I have words of my own, Natasha. You will not silence me."   
  
"Don't worry, I like my women to be loud."  
  
The pair stared at each other for a few tense seconds, Natasha relaxed and with her arms crossed beneath her volumous chest, pushing them up, and Ororo with her jaw set. Eventually, the powerful mutant relented, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs across the warden's desk.  
  
Natasha leaned against her desk, arms still crossed in a position of power and looked down at Ororo. She had to give the mutant credit, Storm was managing to keep eye contact with her instead of ogling her rack, which not many could do. "First, you should know that I don't intend to keep you around all the time, but when I call for you I expect you to be here as soon as possible, understand?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Good." Natasha said, putting one of legs up on the armrest of Ororo's chair and giving her a clear view of her womanhood, and it was enough to break the ebony queen's concentration. "You will fuck who I tell you fuck, when I tell you to fuck, do you understand?"  
  
"...Yes."   
  
The warden could almost laugh at how easy it was, the repetitive manner of the questions and answers designed to engrave into Ororo's mind who was in charge here. "You will ask no questions, you will only obey orders. Understand?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Then you know what to do."  
  
Ororo nodded, leaning forward after a brief moment of hesitation and slowly, started eating Natasha's pussy. The simple pleasure of devouring a nice, tight cunt combined with the absurdity of her situation clouded her mind, slowly chipping away at her inhibitions. After all, would it be so bad to do as Natasha says? Having some hot, sapphic sex every once in a while, didn't seem like the worst thing in the world, not when she could hear the redhead's melodious moans and see her heaving bosom jiggle.  
  
Of course, a sadic manipulator like Natasha wouldn't let Ororo take things so easily. After a few very pleasurable minutes, she closed her powerful thighs around the ebony queen's head in a show of who was in charge.   
  
"Get in there nice and deep, slut. Show, ah, your devotion to your superior."  
  
The undertones of the last word were not lost on Ororo, her anger flaring back to life just like Natasha wanted. Still, she felt is if she had no choice and worked her tongue with all of her newly acquired skill, lapping up the warden's tangy juice.  
  
"Now you are getting it. Make me cum with that pretty mouth..."  
  
Ororo's eyebrows twitched in anger, she was not restrained nor collared so the abuse stung much more, and focused all of her attention not on the words but on Natasha's body. Looking up to the full, large breasts was particulary pleasing for her, watching the pair rise and fall as her tormentor’s breath quickened due to her surging arousal until the warden came with a piercing cry.  
  
Dutifully, Ororo licked all of the tasty cream Natasha's orgasm unleashed, ashamed of how good having made her cum felt. "Are we done now?" The mutant asked when Natasha let her head go, standing up.  
  
"You know better than to ask stupid questions. Worship your mistress and I may let you off easy today..." Natasha said, her voice low and full of lustful promise as she put her pretty foot in front of Ororo's face. "And I'm such a nice mistress I'll even let some of your fellow slaves show you how it's done."  
  
If there was a weather in the Negative Zone, the skies would have darkened with thunder clouds, Ororo's anger reaching a boiling point as the door opened. In walked Mystique, with a wide, evil smile, and a stunning white-haired woman that after a few seconds she placed as Felicia Hardy, the infamous Black Cat, who had a look of shame in her beautiful face.  
  
Both were using the tight-fitting catsuits of the prison - an orange one for Mystique and a grey one for Felicia, indicating she was staff, not a prisoner, and both were discarded as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Now, teach our guest here how to properly show your submission."  
  
"Gladly, mistress..." Mystique said, dropping to her hands and knees and seductively crawling towards Natasha. Felicia followed suit, but in silence, and both started lavishing their mistress's feet with wet kisses before kissing and licking their way up her long legs.  
  
It was unbelievably hot to see, Ororo feeling herself grow more aroused by the second as her anger subsided. Her dark chocolate nipples were almost painfully hard, the sensitive nubs begging to be toyed with, and her wetness dribbled down her inner thigh. When Natasha curled a finger, inviting the ebony queen to join them, there was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to be of service to the warden.  
  
"Mmmm... that's what I like to see, sluts. " Natasha purred, her own lust surging as the three kneeling sluts reached her womanhood. "Eat my ass, Ororo. I want one of the most powerful women on earth to eat my tight little hole!"  
  
The busty redhead knew she had Ororo in the palm of her hand, teetering in between loathing her and lusting after her just like she wanted. "Oohhh fuuck, that feels so good... make me cum, my whores..."   
  
Natasha was breathing hard, her tits wobbling lewdly as her chest rised and fell quickly, and she began speaking in russian as her orgasm approached. Beneath her, Mystique and Felicia worked on her pussy while Ororo tongued her rosebud. She reached her peak with a cry of pleasure that echoed in the walls of her office, the trio of sluts pleasuring her holes unconsciously using that sonic feedback as a reward for their efforts.  
  
As Natasha came down from her peak, Mystique, Felicia and Ororo all looked up at her - a sight that made the former Avenger smile. Ororo, in particular, was equal parts dreading and eager for what was next. To her utter shock, it was nothing.   
  
"You can go now, Ororo."   
  
"What? But... I... I haven't" Storm babbled, confused. She was almost unberably aroused, the sights and sound of three hot women around her almost too much to bear. But she regained her senses, shamefully running out of the room.   
  
It was the last part of Natasha's plan, to have Ororo dance in the palm of her hand lost in uncertainty. They all knew she would be back, willingly or not, and that only made her victory sweeter.   
  
FIN  
  



End file.
